Você é tudo que eu preciso esta noite
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Meu presente de natal para ficwriters e leitores [SasuSak][InoShika][Nejiten][NaruHina]


**Você é tudo que eu preciso esta noite.**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu juro que preferia possuir outras coisitas...

Uma pequena fic de Natal com os casais mais populares e talvez os mais legais de Naruto \o/

Fics bobas numa tentativa de se tornarem românticas e fofas xD.

**Ps**: O título da fic vem de uma música do Smashing Pumpkins que, acreditem, não tem nada de romântica e fofa.

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

**Sakura e Sasuke**.

**_Flor de cerejeira_**.

Em uma noite fria de véspera de Natal, as ruas da Vila Oculta da Folha encontravam-se cobertas pela branca neve devido à estação do ano.

Branca neve que acabava por afastar as pessoas das ruas.

Sentada sobre o grosso tapete azul escuro, Sakura estava a fitar a frenética dança das chamas alaranjadas de sua lareira.

Com os olhos verdes vidrados no fogo, sem deixar um movimento que fosse passar despercebido, a Haruno estava a comemorar sua véspera de Natal.

Mesmo com tantos cachecóis e agasalhos, Sakura podia jurar que estava a tremer de frio.

Imagine se levasse seu plano de contemplar a neve adiante? Certamente não agüentaria, e tudo que menos precisava agora era de um resfriado.

Com um pequeno pedaço de pau arrancado de uma árvore qualquer, a jovem Kunoichi aproximou-a das chamas, sentindo assim, sua mão esquentar pouco a pouco.

Curvando-se para frente, com o propósito de chegar mais perto da lareira, Sakura sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, e percebeu o pedaço de pau queimando pouco a pouco.

Aquele fogo a lembrava...

Em um movimento rápido, Sakura se afastou da lareira com a respiração ofegante, e sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça.

Ficou por no mínimo dez segundos de olhos fechados antes de se levantar pegando do chão um comprido casaco marrom.

Já passara da hora de ir contemplar a neve, sem contar que, não gostava de fogo.

Pôde sentir o frio cortar sua pele sem piedade alguma, mas não se importava, um resfriado não matava ninguém, e ela, certamente, não seria a primeira.

Afastando-se de casa, Sakura passou a vagar sozinha pelas as ruas de Konoha...

Ao passar de quinze minutos a dona dor orbes verdes estava a voltar com uma expressão não muito alegre em seu rosto, ficara menos tempo do que planejara, porém, ao chegar perto de casa assustou-se ao ver uma pequena flor de cerejeira sob o tapete de boas vindas.

Agachou-se recolhendo à flor para si, sorriu, era de tudo que precisava.

Em seu inconsciente ainda a guardar o sonho de menina, Sakura imaginava quem tivera colocado-a ali.

Ao fechar a porta, a Haruno não pôde ver uma sombra preta afastando-se rapidamente do local...

**_Fim._**

**Ino e Shikamaru.**

**_Um natal á dois._**

Não acreditava que estava a passar a véspera de natal sozinha! Não era possível, a data já dizia tudo, v.é.s.p.e.r.a de NATAL! Como estava a batucar a mesa da sala sem uma companhia presente?

Como todos foram deixá-la numa data_ tão_ especial?

Não era para ela estar reunida com a família, quem sabe os amigos e comemorando uma data que era reconhecida pela a união das pessoas?

Bem, não era exatamente isso que estava a acontecer, e aquilo a irritava, a irritava profundamente, fazendo-a franzir o cenho e sentir sua cabeça pronta para explodir em dez segundos!

Respirando fundo e contendo-se, Ino acabou por desabar sob a mesa de madeira.

Um vestido preto colado, um elegante cachecol vermelho, e um par de botas caríssimas a deixavam linda, mas...Para quem afinal?

Para a árvore de natal montada sem ninguém ao redor dela?

As bebidas e a comidas prontas sem ninguém para saboreá-las?

Quem poderia adivinhar que seus amigos estariam ocupados e seu pai fora chamado em caso de urgência.

Que derrota.

E isso era algo que definitivamente não combinava com Yamanaka Ino.

Levantando-se decidida, bebendo um gole de vinho e levando consigo sua bolsa, a loira saiu a passos pesados e apressados pelo corredor de sua casa.

Ao abrir a porta com uma violência de espantar os outros, os orbes azuis depararam-se em surpresa com um par de olhos castanhos e cansados.

- Até na véspera de natal você continua problemática. – Com uma pequena caixa embrulhada em um papel lilás, Shikamaru pronunciou a frase junto de seu típico elogio? Prendendo a atenção de Ino.

A loira apenas deu uma breve olhada no relógio da parede, faltavam exatamente sete minutos para o natal. Sorriu, em seguida puxando o Nara para dentro de sua casa mais delicadamente do que pretendia.

**_Fim._**

**Tenten e Neji**

_**Um sorriso.**_

E seis minutos faltavam para o Natal, e ele não se importava com aquilo.

O Natal era tão, ou mais normal que qualquer outro dia do ano.

E como todos os dias do ano, ele estava sozinho, e como o Natal, não se importava com a

situação em que se encontrava.

O frio não o incomodava sentado debaixo de uma árvore coberta por neve, Neji estava só aguardando a gritaria eufórica que viria com o passar dos seis minutos.

Gritaria que ele também não se importava.

Podiam chamá-lo de louco, frio, ou até desumano por não dar a mínima a essas coisas, mas a verdade era que, ele era apenas o tipo de ser humano que não costuma gostar desse tipo de situações em que envolviam união, fraternidade, e todas essas coisas que ele simplesmente considerava inúteis.

Na verdade, não era bem aquele tipo de situação que ocorria com ele em todos os natais, mas...

Podia até fechar os olhos e relaxar com a idéia de que natal melhor não poderia ter.

Perdido sem seus pensamentos, Neji demorou mais que o de costume para perceber que alguém se sentara ao seu lado.

- Tenten? – Ele pronunciou o nome da companheira de time parecendo um tanto confuso – O que faz aqui?

A mesma apenas lhe mandou um olhar e em seguida passando a fitar o céu, ou pelo menos o que conseguia dele.

- Nada demais, vim apenas lhe fazer companhia – Respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Companhia? – Não pôde deixar de ficar ainda mais confuso, ela fora lhe fazer apenas companhia?

- Sim – A morena respondeu sem dar atenção a confusão de Neji.

- Hmm – O Hyuuga apenas suspirou pronto para se levantar, como ele já admitira, não gostava de pessoas por perto, e Tenten não era nenhuma exceção.

- Espere! – Ela falou acabando por deixar evidente seu pequeno desespero ao perceber que o cabeludo estava de saída, se repreendeu, não era pra ele perceber nada.

Mas...Ela queria tanto passar o natal ao lado dele.

- O que é? – Neji perguntou parecendo estar com a paciência esgotando pouco a pouco.

- Você... – A morena vacilou um pouco – Não quer ficar aqui?

O Hyuuga apenas a encarou com a expressão de sempre – Boa noite Tenten e...Feliz Natal – E pronto para partir Neji deu adeus a morena.

Dando uma breve olhada para trás, o Hyuuga acabou tendo vendo uma visão que ele jamais imaginara, uma expressão triste e amarga na face da companheira de time.

E o pior, por causa dele.

Fechou os olhos, não acreditando no que faria a seguir.

- Fico aqui pelos próximos seis minutos – E sem dizer mais nada, sentou-se ao lado da morena que em surpresa e felicidade deu-lhe um de seus melhores sorrisos.

Neji também nunca imaginou ter aquela visão, Tenten sorrindo em uma mistura de pura alegria e surpresa por causa dele, e somente dele.

_**Fim.**_

**Hinata e Naruto. **

_**Enfim, feliz Natal!**_

- Ai! – Gritou pela quarta vez naquela noite ao enfiar os dedos embaixo da água fria que saía da torneira.

Ao dar uma breve olhada pela cozinha, pôde constatar que não levava jeito para cozinhar.

Podiam falar o que quisessem, mas alguém que já tentou preparar um bom ramen pela quarta vez naquele dia e deixou, sem nenhuma exceção todos caírem no chão, definitivamente não sabia cozinhar.

Por um momento mal se preocupava com aquilo, quer dizer, que diferença fazia saber cozinhar ou não um ramen?

Para isso existia o Ichiraku, para deliciá-lo com os seus mais diversos ramens.

Mas, era natal e o Ichiraku estava fechado e isso entristecia Naruto mais do que missões ranking "D".

Se não poderia passar o natal com sua família, amigos, ou apenas ter uma companhia, pelo menos um ramen Naruto tinha que ter direito!

Largou a comida no chão, iria desistir daquilo, não morreria se passasse um dia sem comer aquele macarrão.

Na verdade, ao sentar-se no chão da sala, Naruto ficou a observar o cômodo completamente vazio e silencioso.

Torceu o nariz, estava acostumado com aquilo.

Mas isso não significava que estava também acomodado.

Porque não estava, e não admitiria isso para os outros, mas em todos os seus dias e noites solitárias, Naruto não podia deixar de pensar naquilo que mais o entristecia.

A rejeição e a solidão.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, não adiantava de nada ficar pensando naquelas bobagens.

Faltava apenas menos de um minuto para o Natal.

Foi quando estava pensando na hipótese de ir dormir, que o Uzumaki ouviu leves batidas na porta.

Apesar de ter ficado um tanto surpreso com a visita, que ele nem ao menos sabia quem era, o loirinho não tardou a ir a direção da porta.

Ao abri-la se deu conta da presença da tímida Hinata com um pote que parecia ser de comida estendido para ele.

- N-Naruto-kun... – Deu tempo apenas da Hyuuga pronunciar o nome do loiro até ele lhe dar um forte abraço acabando por fazer o pote de comida cair no chão coberto de neve.

Revelando assim o ramen recém feito.

- N-Naruto-kun, o ramen – Mais uma vez a filha mais velha de Hiashi fora interrompida.

00:00

- Feliz Natal Hinata-chan! – E sorrindo Naruto mal se deu conta do ramen que tanto queria comer ao presenciar Hinata em sua porta.

Talvez não fosse realmente do ramen que tanto precisava.

_**Fim.**_

Primeiro de tudo eu queria pedir desculpas pelo o atraso, eu terminei essa fic antes mesmo e chegar dezembro (eu acho), mas me esqueci de postá-la, desculpe mesmo.

Resposta do desafio da Kakau (emocionada) meu primeiro desafio e ficou um plágio da fic da Yami No Goddess, mas fazer o que, a idéia dela de fazer uma one-shot com os casais mais queridos de Naruto foi tão prática xD

Faltou AsumaxKurenai se era mesmo para colocar os casais mais fodas de Naruto, mas...Eu não sei escrever sobre eles T.T

E resumindo tudo: Feliz natal ficwriters, leitores, otakus, anti-otakus, punks, emos, grunges, indies, mamães, papais, estudantes, reprovados, psicopatas, guitarristas, violinistas, ah, a todo o tipo de vida existente na terra, ou não O.O (uuuuuuuuuuh)


End file.
